1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair accessory organizers and more particularly pertains to a new hair accessory organizer device for organizing and holding hair accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair accessory organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair accessory organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,777; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,918; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,855; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,378; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,685; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair accessory organizer device. The prior art includes hangers and trays for holding hair accessories.